


Just A Morning Workout

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Banter, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It's just a coincidence that Sam decides to go to the gym at the same time as Natasha, and if they end up sparring together, well, it's not like he planned it that way.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Just A Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



They were both panting, him more than her, as they stared at each other from a few feet away. It was only seven in the morning, but they had been at it for almost an hour.

Sam would claim later that it was a coincidence, that he just couldn’t sleep, that there was too much on his mind and he thought a nice workout would help. He would claim he had no idea Natasha never really slept on nights after rough missions and instead would beat up punching bags in the gym to get out her frustration.

She hadn’t said much when she found him in the gym way before dawn, lacing up his sneakers, not at all hoping she would show up. But when he asked her if she wanted to spar, she had nodded.

Halfway through, she had finally started to smile, mostly when she would knock him to the ground and he would groan. When he finally knocked her down about ten minutes after that, she laughed, the sound somehow filling the gym and his body, as she told him, “Took you long enough.”

He pretended to scowl and did not at all let her know that it warmed his heart to see her smile and hear her laugh, nor did he tell her how beautiful she looked when he pulled her to her feet, standing across from him with her long red hair slipping free of the ponytail she had put it in and her cheeks flushed from the exercise and her body gleaming in sweat.

They kept going, tackling each other over and over, until Sam thought he was going to pass out from exertion. He knew he was in great shape, but this was ridiculous.

Natasha grinned at him from across the floor. “Give up?” she teased.

“I think you mean you’re giving up,” Sam corrected.

“I never give up,” she said, and as if to prove it, she ran straight at him. 

He didn’t even have time to defend himself. He just stood there as she leapt, her legs encircling his waist and her hands on his shoulders, and then they both tumbled backward, Sam landing on his back, Natasha on top of him, her face close to his, her eyes sparkling.

He didn’t think. He reached up, cupped a hand around her head and pulled her down the last few inches separating them, kissing her the way he had definitely not been dreaming about for months.

Part of him expected a punch in the gut or the face, but neither happened. She was kissing him back, and he decided to take advantage of the situation and flip them over so she was beneath him.

He broke the kiss for just a moment. “Is this okay?” he asked.

A grin broke over Natasha’s face. “From my calculations,” she said, “we have twenty minutes before Steve comes in for his morning workout, so if you’re going to fuck me, stop wasting time.”

Sam looked down at her. This wasn’t quite what he had imagined when he had pictured ever being with her, but really, who was he to complain?

He grinned back at her. “If you say so,” he said, and then he got to work.


End file.
